


Unintended

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Epilepsy, M/M, Mention of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Mercutio helping Tybalt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts), [Lyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyt/gifts).



 

Oh God. Had he done that?

He turned pale and in an instant he knew that another of his attacks was coming to him. He got up and pushed himself away from the crime scene but then his knees gave out, he buckled over and fell onto the concrete floor. His body twitched, his limbs contorted and his mind went blank.

When he came to it was with a cracking headache and a trace of foam round his lips. His eyelids felt heavy and it was as if someone had hammered on his nose.

But there, bent over him and in front of him, sat the quiet frame of Mercutio. The dimming light curling round him from behind and making his hair seem like a golden halo. How could this wonderful boy be watching over him after all that he'd done?

It hadn't just been anger, Tybalt knew as much as that. He hadn't done it in a blind rage, but his intentions hadn't been very calculated either. His actions had sprung forth out of a long suppressed and hidden desire and the time had seemed right, the moment was there as was the opportunity. To finally best his self-chosen nemesis should have felt like a wonderful victory and to have selfishly gained his own pleasure out of it should have been a bonus. But instead of feeling delighted at what he'd done he now felt shame as the other scooped him in his arms and helped him to sit.

A delicate finger ran down his cheek, a touch so gentle it felt like affection rather than being the helpful digit to brush stray hairs away from his mouth where they were sticking to his lips. “I don't understand.” He rasped, uncertain that the voice he heard was his own.

Mercutio forced a smile – Tybalt could see it was strained because he knew how a real smile of the youth looked like. Mercutio always showed those smiles aplenty whenever his friends were around. Jealousy had been burning inside of Tybalt at this, because if someone should be allowed to make the boy smile it was him! But then again, if he couldn't get the boy to smile he knew that he could get him to sneer and to ridicule, and he knew he could have Mercutio's face distort in pain and anger. And that was something as well, wasn't it? Quite an achievement he felt proud of.

“I think you exhausted yourself.” The other simply replied, and Tybalt did his best to turn his head and look away. So much shame he felt when he looked into those concerned eyes that studied him. He tried to push the boy away but his hand pressed flat against the boy's elbow and met too much resistance to be moved.

“Thank you doctor, for pointing out the obvious.” Tybalt murmured. When he looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye he saw Mercutio grin. A genuine grin. Not one of an evil plan being hatched but one of someone who just enjoyed an sarcastic remark. “I meant that I don't understand.... why did you stay after what I did to you?”

Mercutio bit his lip. His eyes were unfocused as he stared off into the distance and Tybalt braced himself for the boy's reply. “Because you are ill.” Mercutio finally stated. “And you needed help.”

“I'm your Godddamn enemy!” Tybalt suddenly found himself shouting. He couldn't stop it, the words came out before his brain had processed them. “Who just forced himself upon you.... and you help me?”

The boy looked down at the floor, his long golden lashes attracting Tybalt's attention and he felt himself growing small. The shouting had exhausted his already tired bones and the shame he'd felt before was creeping up on him again. With as much power as he could muster he brought a hand up an managed to caress the boy's cheek. Rough skin brushing past soft skin, leather brushing past flesh. “I'm not sure I can follow you.” He said, voice a whisper. “You definitely are the most foolish boy ever to have walked the earth.”

Mercutio averted to look at him and waited for the touching to be over before he helped Tybalt swing an arm around him for support. “Do you think you can stand?” He asked, and Tybalt cringed at the irony.

“I think I'll manage.”

The boy managed to get him up on his feet and helped him into Capulet territory where he sat the man down on a terrace. Immediately people came rushing at him, seeing how he'd clearly had another attack. They didn't have to push Mercutio away, the boy had already turned to leave with an awkward gait. A maid pressed a cloth against Tybalt's temple and blocked his view, another servant came to serve him a drink, and though he scolded them and tried to push them aside, by the time he was successful in his attempts there was sight of the boy no longer.

 


End file.
